Petite enfance
by Boys-Love-Yaoi
Summary: Recueil de ficlets. Ah ! Les joies de l'enfance, bonheur et insouciance ! Qui ne fond pas en voyant un petit Naruto et un petit Sasuke ? Suivons les premières années de vie de nos bébés ! UA Warning : risque élevé de gagatisation !
1. Dialogue interne

**Auteur:** hiyana

**Genre:** euh… Family ?

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** aucun, ils sont bien trop jeunes. (m'enfin, on peut toujours voir du SasuNaru ou NaruSasu ;))

**Disclamer:** Pourquoi nous forcer à chaque fois à le dire ? Non… ils ne sont pas à moi *pleure*

**Note** **: **Il y a un petit numéro à coté du titre : ne faites pas attention. Il est là parce que je voulais savoir dans quel ordre j'avais écrit mes ficlets.

* * *

Sur ce, **BONNE LECTURE** !

* * *

**Dialogue interne (4)**

Plus qu'une semaine avant la délivrance pour Mikoto.

Et comme toujours, elle était fourrée chez sa meilleure amie. Assise sur le canapé, elle soufflait de soulagement en sentant l'allègement de la tension dans son dos. C'est qu'il commençait à peser le Sasuke. Kushina déposa le plateau de thé accompagné de petits gâteaux sur la table basse avant de s'assoir aux côtés de la brune.

Une main se posant inconsciemment sur la bosse que formait son ventre, elle posa un regard curieux sur celui de Mikoto. Il était énorme ! Le sien deviendrait aussi gros ? Mais elle allait exploser !

Le pli soucieux qui était apparu entre ses sourcils alors qu'elle était plongé dans ses pensées tira un ricanement à la sa meilleure amie. Elle sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers elle, faisant se rencontrer leurs ventres.

Cela sembla réveiller Naruto qui s'empressa de bouger, le mouvement ressenti par les deux futures mamans et visiblement également par Sasuke qui s'empressa de donner un coup de pied pour montrer son mécontentement.

Une petite grimace froissa le visage de Mikoto, imitée quelques secondes plus tard par Kushina. Il allait être fort son Naruto.

- Je vois qu'ils s'aiment déjà, rit Mikoto tandis qu'elles massaient leurs ventres martyrisés par leurs fils.

La sensation de glissements persista tout le long de la visite de Mikoto, leurs fils semblant communiquer de l'intérieur de leurs ventres qu'elles avaient laissé en contact.

* * *

Hum... Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé à ça (en faite si je sais mais bon). En plus j'ai écrit 5 ficlets en deux jours (soit a peu près 5 heures en faite XD). Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé ! J'espère qu'elles vont vous plaire.

J'en ai 5 autres en réserve, mais si vous voulez voir (lire) quelque chose en particulier, dite-moi, je pourrais peut-être être inspirée !

A la prochaine !


	2. Effet apaisant

**Auteur:** hiyana

**Genre:** euh… Family ?

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** aucun, ils sont bien trop jeunes. (m'enfin, on peut toujours voir du SasuNaru ou NaruSasu ;))

**Disclamer:** Pourquoi nous forcer à chaque fois à la dire ? Non… ils ne sont pas à moi *pleure*

* * *

**Effet apaisant (5)**

- Mon dieu, mais se sont des valises que tu as sous les yeux Kushina !

- Naruto semble bien s'amuser à l'intérieur, c'est pour ça, rit faiblement la rousse. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi dernièrement… souffla-t-elle mollement. As-tu apporté Sasuke ?

- Bien sûr ! Comme si j'allais le laisser à mon mari ! sourit-elle en coin.

- Tu me le passes ? supplia-t-elle avec un regard de chiot.

- Bien sûr. J'arrive.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec le nourrisson de deux mois. Elle le déposa précautionneusement dans les bras de son amie ravie.

- Bonjour Sasuke-chan, dit-elle en lui touchant le bout du nez de l'index, qui se fronça adorablement au contact. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Oh ? Et tu sembles calmer le petit diable qui a élu domicile dans mon ventre !

Et c'était vrai ! La présence du bébé brun avait apaisé le futur nouveau-né qui avait cessé les galipettes qui tenaient sa mère éveillée. Celle-ci souffla de soulagement.

- Peut-être que si tu lui fais un câlin, il se calmera qui sait ? dit-elle en le positionnant à plat sur son ventre.

La seule réaction du bébé brun fut du bailler et de s'endormir comme un bien heureux. Kushina ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter et quelques secondes plus tard fut également endormie.

Lorsque Mikoto revint, un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. L'image de son petit Sasuke placé au sommet du ventre de Kushina, tout deux endormis, resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Il semblait au sommet d'une petite montagne. _Trop mignon !_

Elle fouilla quelques instants dans son sac. Se plaçant au meilleur angle de vue, elle prit quelques photos puis s'approcha du duo et doucement reprit son bébé de l'étreinte douce et le replaça dans sa nacelle auto.

* * *

Et voilà ma deuxième ficlet ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! si quelque chose (faute ou autre) vous dérange ou que quelque chose vous plait, n'hésitez pas ! Je suis ouverte et prête à progresser !

Et comme pour la précédente ficlet, si vous avez envie de lire quelque chose en particulier, faite-moi signe, peut-être que je pourrais être inspirée !

hiyana


	3. Premier regard

**Auteur:** hiyana

**Genre:** euh… Family ?

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** aucun, ils sont bien trop jeunes. (m'enfin, on peut toujours voir du SasuNaru ou NaruSasu ;))

**Disclamer:** Pourquoi nous forcer à chaque fois à la dire ? Non… ils ne sont pas à moi *pleure*

**Note** **: **Honte à moi ! Excusez-moi lecteurs, et surtout reviewers, j'ai oublié de vous remercier d'être passer et/ou d'avoir laisser un commentaire ! Donc un merci tout particulier à ** HollySparrow, petitbeurrelu, youckou, nomie99, **et** Vicky-x3** pour vos commentaire ! Désolé pour le retard, j'avais dit que je publiais hier, j'ai oublié ! ^^" Et j'ai failli oublier aujourd'hui aussi ! -_-

* * *

Enfin, tout ça pour dire :** BONNE LECTURE, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

**Premier regard (3)**

25 octobre.

2 semaines que Kushina avait accouché.

Profitant que son ainé soit à l'école, Mikoto décida d'aller rendre visite à son amie de toujours, accompagnée bien sûr de son dernier de 3 mois.

Arrivée devant la maison Uzumaki-Namikaze, elle eut la surprise de voir Minato lui ouvrir.

- Tu ne travailles pas ?

- Non, j'ai pris un mois de congé paternité ! Il me fallait au moins bien ça pour mon fils ! sourit-il.

Un rire au bord des lèvres, elle entra et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son amie, la supposant au lit. Et elle ne s'y trompa pas : Kushina était adossée contre deux énormes oreillers berçant doucement son fils, fixant sur le petit être endormi un regard tendre n'appartenant qu'aux mamans.

- Que c'est mignon ! roucoula la brune, arrachant la jeune maman de sa contemplation.

- Salut Mikoto !

- Hey ! Alors, voici le petit Naruto ? Il ressemble beaucoup à Minato, bien qu'il ait le même visage que toi. Très mignon en tout cas.

- Merci, sourit la rousse. Et comment va mon filleul ?

- Très bien, ma foi. Il est à l'école.

Un mouvement contre sa poitrine lui fit baisser le regard.

- Ah ! Mon petit corbeau est réveillé !

Seul un bâillement lui répondit suivit d'un regard interrogateur lorsqu'elle le dégagea de son porte-bébé.

- Bien ! Il est temps de vous présenter en bonne et due forme !

Elle approcha le petit corbeau et le posa en position assise sur les cuisses de la rousse, tout en soutenant sa colonne encore fragile. Kushina abaissa un peu ses bras pour qu'il puisse mieux voir l'autre bébé.

Les deux grandes mers d'encre s'emplirent de curiosité. Qu'était cette petite chose qui lui ressemblait mais qui était pourtant si différente ?

Il dirigea une main maladroite vers le petit poing serré qui, au contact de l'autre, s'ouvrit automatiquement avant de se refermer fermement sur les petits doigts.

Sasuke sursauta ouvrit de grand yeux surpris sous les ricanements des deux mamans. Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Il tira maladroitement un ou deux fois sans parvenir à se dégager.

Un gémissement attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et observa le bébé ouvrir les yeux avant que celui-ci ne tourne très légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Sasuke plongea alors dans deux billes azur à moitié révélées derrière les fragiles paupières.

Ce fut leur premier regard et ils restèrent longtemps à se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux, émerveillés par le regard de l'autre.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Nul ? Bien ? Moyen ? Rien à foutre ?

J'essaierai de publier vendredi parce qu'après, je pars (enfin !) en vacances !

Bye ! A la prochaine !


	4. Biberon

**Auteur:** hiyana

**Genre:** euh… Family ?

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** aucun, ils sont bien trop jeunes. (m'enfin, on peut toujours voir du SasuNaru ou NaruSasu ;))

**Disclamer:** Pourquoi nous forcer à chaque fois à la dire ? Non… ils ne sont pas à moi *pleure*

**Note :** Visiblement le moment où Sasuke s'interroge sur le petit être qu'il a sous les yeux en a attendri plus d'une ! XD J'espère que ça continuera pour le reste des publications. D'ailleurs ! J'ai écrit une autre ficlet ! Ce qui monte à 8 le nombre de ficlets ! La ficlet que je publie aujourd'hui est la première à avoir été écrite, et elle a lancé toute la série. Elle été inspiré par l'image que vous pouvez voir sur la fic Pour l'amour de Naruto de caprice75 !

**Note 2 :** Disoléééééééééééééééé ! J'ai complètement ou-bli-é de posté la ficlet suivante ! I'm sowwy ! HollySparrow, je m'excuse à toi en particulier ! En plus tu m'as harcelé et menacé mais j'ai quand même oublié ^^". Alors si tu veux lire une scène en particulier, une petite scènette que tu as en tête, n'hésite pas ! Et puis vous avez de la chance, je suis en camping mais ma mère a pris la wifi (elle et ses informations...) puisqu'on a pas de télé et qu'on a pas le droit de la ramener... Mais au final c'est moi qui en profite (enfin pour l'instant en tout cas XD).

Un gros remerciement à : **Watachan, petitbeurrelu, alex,** **nomie99, **et** Mimik0** pour leur review ! Les autres n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Enfin, tout ce blabla pour dire **B****ONNE LECTURE !** Bon, c'est court mais bon...

* * *

**Biberon (1)**

Âgé de neuf mois, Naruto Uzumaki était déjà un petit glouton.

Lorsque « l'heure du lolo » était arrivée, le niveau de lait dans le biberon descendait à une vitesse fulgurante. Son regard gourmand fixé sur la bouteille, le petit blond suçait si vite que de nombreuses gouttes glissaient des coins de sa bouche jusqu'à son bavoir.

Le regard brillant d'être à nouveau repu, il tendait le récipient à sa mère accompagné d'un « Maaah… ! » et d'un grand sourire décoré de quatre petites dents.

Le petit Uchiwa, lui, finissait rarement ses repas, que ce soit un biberon ou un plat pour bébé.

Pourtant, un jour, alors qu'elle allait dans la cuisine pour déposer le biberon précédemment fini, le cri déchirant du petit Sasuke la ramena illico dans le salon, les scénarios plus graves les uns que les autres se jouant déjà dans sa tête.

Elle s'arrêta toutefois devant le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Naruto avait attrapé la joue du petit brun en pleure et tirait dessus, la faisant rougir, essayant vainement de saisir son biberon, son regard plein de mécontentement.

_Bien, il faudrait penser à augmenter quelque peu la dose de lait dans le biberon, Kushina._

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plus ? Comme je l'ai dit avant, c'est un peu court, mais à la base, toutes les histoires devaient être comme ça. Mais au final, comme d'habitude, je brode trop autour de mon idée de base... Ce qui n'est pas vous déplaire je suppose !

Comme pour les posts précédents, si vous avez une scène en tête n'hésitez pas, je pourrais peut-être m'en inspirer !

hiyana


	5. Pipi

**Auteur:** hiyana

**Genre:** euh… Family ?

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** aucun, ils sont bien trop jeunes. (m'enfin, on peut toujours voir du SasuNaru ou NaruSasu ;))

**Disclamer:** Pourquoi nous forcer à chaque fois à la dire ? Non… ils ne sont pas à moi *pleure*

**Note :** Cette ficlet est inspirée, elle, d'une demande de HollySparrow après la lecture de Biberon ! Dédicace à toutes les conneries qu'on se peut raconter ! p

**Note 2 :** Désolééééééé ! J'ai encore pris du temps pour poster ! Bon, c'est pas la même raison ! Il y a eu de la flemme, de la maladie, et du manque de temps ! Mais je poste aujourd'hui puis Vendredi, et je vais essayer de garder ce rythme. J'ai pris du temps parce que celui-là n'était pas écrit et comme je veux absolument poster dans l'ordre chronologique… qui avait remarqué ? Quoi, tout le monde… ?

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, je vous aime !

* * *

Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure !

* * *

**Pipi ? (9)**

Franchement, être grand-frère, c'est la classe !

Surtout avec un frère aussi mignon que Sasuke ! Il était si… craquant et adorable ! Il le rendait complètement gaga, limite guimauve ! Intérieurement bien sûr ! Tout de même, nous parlons ici d'Itachi Uchiwa !

Bien qu'il soit quand même (largement) plus doux lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère !

Enfin, bref !

Il était actuellement dans le salon, admirant son petit frère adoré en train de « jouer » avec son compagnon de toujours, le petit Naruto. Leur lancé de jouets avait l'air très passionnant.

Pourtant, en plein geste il s'arrêta. Son visage se froissa. Et il hurla.

Complètement paralysé, totalement terrifié, Itachi faisait tourner ses méninges dans l'espoir de trouver ce qui dérangeait son frère. C'était sa mission en tant que Nii-san ! Il pourrait ainsi accourir héroïquement, le sauver de son malaise et son frère le regarderait comme le dieu qu'il était.

Complètement pris dans ses fabulations, il remarqua à peine sa mère se hâter vers le petit brun et le prendre dans ses bras.

Noooon ! Sa mère lui avait malhonnêtement volé sa place ! Ah ! La diablesse !

- Ma belette en sucre ?

Il revint sur terre.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Maman, souffla-t-il exaspéré.

- Tu oses refuser ce plaisir à ta mère, elle qui t'a tant donner et-

- Ok, ok, Maman, je suis vraiment désolé ! marmonna-t-il. Sa mère était en plus une manipulatrice ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Va changer ton frère ! Il a fait caca, dit-elle en lui tendant le bambin qui lui faisait à présent face.

Le grand regard larmoyant de son frère le fit littéralement craquer. Moins l'odeur de sa couche lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras.

Évitant de presser la couche remplie contre les fesses de son frère –il n'allait rendre son boulot encore plus difficile, hein- il se dirigea dans la salle avoisinante pour exécuter sa tâche.

Posant précautionneusement son frère sur la table à langer, il mit une main sur son ventre pour le sécuriser et se pencha dans le but d'attraper les lingettes. Il les déposa à côté du petit brun.

Se préparant psychologiquement à l'odeur, il attrapa les languettes de la couche, souffla doucement puis ouvrit la couche. Bon dieu ! Même sans respirer il était assailli par l'odeur infecte ! Comment son petit frère chéri pouvait créer une chose pareille ?! Et surtout comment faisait-il pour rigoler et gazouiller alors que l'odeur devait le frapper de plein fouet ?! Incompréhensible…

S'attelant à sa tâche, il prit les lingettes pour enlever l'horreur, la _puanteur _qui souillait son frère, les envoyant directement accompagner la couche dans la case poubelle.

S'armant du talque, il s'apprêta à recouvrir les fesses de son frère mais fut stoppé par le bruit d'un froissement de tissu suivit d'un gazouillement. Il se retourna et constata la présence de Naruto, à quatre pattes, qui le mirait de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Tassssshi ! sourit le bambin. Ca… Ca… Caca !

Hum… Caca… effectivement, s'il se fiait à l'odeur pestilentiel qui s'échappait du bébé face à lui et qui revenait assaillir son nez –alors qu'il était si content de s'en débarrasser !- alors effectivement le petit blond avait également besoin d'être changé. A croire qu'ils avaient passé un accord tacite…

Il vérifia la sécurité de son frère, qui était tranquillement en train de mâcher son pied (ne savait-il pas que c'était sale ?!), et se pencha pour attraper l'Uzumaki.

Pouah ! Ah, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment ceux-là puisse vivre dans une telle puanteur, c'était indéniable !

Recommençant la tâche cette fois pour Naruto il sentit tout à coup quelque chose de chaud sur son torse. Baissant rapidement le regard, il ne put que constater, effaré, le magnifique jet d'urine en provenance de son frère qui le regardait, visiblement soulagé de se vider.

Itachi pâlit de dégoût. Est-ce que son si magnifique petit frère venait de lui _pisser_ dessus ?!

Pourtant le grand sourire d'allégresse accompagné d'un mignon gazouillis le dérouta complètement. Son regard devint brillant. Si mignoooon ! C'était bien son frère !

Secouant la tête, il se reconcentra, talqua les fesses de son frère, laissant celles de Naruto sécher quelques instants, puis enfila la couche au petit brun.

Passant de nouveau à Naruto, il attrapa la crème à étaler sur ses fesses et ses cuisses et mis du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Jusqu'à ce que la puissante projection d'un liquide non-identifié ne lui arrive en plein en visage. Se protégeant autant qu'il le pouvait le visage en tendant la main devant lui pour dévier le jet, il essaya d'en trouver la source.

Source identifié : Uzumaki Naruto.

Quoi ? Ce sale blondinet osait lui _pisser au visage _?! Non, là c'était de la folie, personne ne pissait au visage d'Uchiwa Itachi !

Un rire le sortit de ses pensées sombres. *

En tout cas, cette petite scénette avait l'air de grandement amuser son frère ! Il riait à gorge déployée en tapant des mains.

Grognant dans sa barbe inexistante, il s'essuya avec une serviette qui passait par là, regardait furieusement le blondinet qui rigola à son tour, Itachi recommença la mission visiblement à haut risque du changement de couche, finissant à la vitesse de la lumière.

Dans le salon, lorsque Kushina vit entrer un Itachi en rogne, visiblement quelque peu mouillé, elle haussa les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu bien t'arriver, mon petit Itachi ?

- Rien, grogna-t-il en s'avançant pour déposer les deux bambins qui se remirent immédiatement à jouer en ensemble.

C'est à ce moment que l'odeur frappa Kushina.

- Ah… Je vois, essaya-t-elle d'opprimer son rire. Un conseil, va prendre une douche !

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

* * *

* A la base je voulais écrire : Un rire le _distrait_. Et puis je me suis dit « est-ce que ça existe… ? » Alors je me suis renseigné ! Et qu'ai-je découvert ? Pas de passé simple pour le verbe distraire ! Impossible me suis-dit ! Mais malgré mes recherche impossible de trouve ce satané passé simple. Alors j'ai accepté l'idée…

Oui, Itachi en prend (littéralement) plein la face, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! =D

hiyana


	6. Tomate ou ramen ?

**Auteur:** hiyana

**Genre:** euh… Family ?

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** aucun, ils sont bien trop jeunes. (m'enfin, on peut toujours voir du SasuNaru ou NaruSasu ;))

**Disclamer:** Pourquoi nous forcer à chaque fois à la dire ? Non… ils ne sont pas à moi *pleure*

**Note :** Cette ficlet m'a été inspiré par une image (je sais pas si vous connaissez, elle est assez rependue) où on voit Minato de profil en train de nourrir de ramen un bébé Naruto.

**Note 2 : **Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui m'ont gentiment pris le temps de ma laisser des reviews ! Je vous aime ! Surtout toi, nomie99 ! Car sans toi j'aurais (encore !) oublié de publié ! *évite la hache qui la poursuit depuis plus d'un mois* Hum... C'est en lisant ta review que je me suis rappelé de mes devoirs envers vous lecteurs ! XD

Alors, bonne lecture ! en espérant que celui-là vous plaise !

* * *

**Tomate ou Ramen ? (8)**

- Au revoir Minato ! Je te confie mon petit corbeau, prends-en soin ! dit Mikoto d'un regard sévère. Au revoir mon bébé, souffla-t-elle doucement au petit brun niché sur la hanche gauche du blond. Et ne pleure pas, Maman reviens vite, ajouta-t-elle en notant les deux billes onyx qui se remplissaient d'eau.

- Si jamais il arrive quoique se soit à mon petit poussin, tu ne comprendras même pas ta douleur, mon chéri, sourit sadiquement la femme du menacé. A tout à l'heure mon poussin doré, dit-elle en embrassant le front de son fils, à l'opposé du petit brun.

Un dernier coucou et elles s'en allèrent laissant derrière elle un Minato crispé au possible, armée de deux bébés d'un an dans les bras.

Soupirant il jeta un coup d'œil aux occupants de ses bras. Visiblement Naruto suçait tranquillement son pouce, nullement dérangé par le départ, même passager, de sa mère. Il posait calmement son regard océan quelque peu curieux sur l'hôte de l'autre bras de son père. Celui-ci suivit son regard et se figea.

Le visage complètement décomposé, la lèvre tremblante et les joues rougies, Sasuke était au bord des larmes.

Une bouffée de panique envahit Minato. Oh mon dieu ! Si Mikoto remarquait que son fils avait pleuré il ne donnait pas cher de sa tête blonde.

Essayant de se contrôler un minimum, il se précipita dans le salon à la recherche de quelque chose pour divertir le petit brun. Déposant les deux bambins à terre, il se rua vers la malle à jouet de son fils, farfouilla de longues minutes où de nombreux scénarios tous aussi effrayants et traumatisants les uns que les autres se formaient dans son esprit terrorisé par la fureur des femmes. Trouvant finalement ce qu'il voulait, il revint victorieux agitant un jouet quelconque dans l'espoir de divertir Sasuke.

Seulement pour le voir s'amuser tranquillement avec Naruto, toutes larmes semblait-il oubliées. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, les regardant babiller joyeusement, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter de si passionnant.

….

18h30.

L'heure du dîner.

L'heure du doute.

Mais que pouvait-il bien faire à ces deux enfants ? Il restait bien de la purée aux épinards et aux carottes, mais vu la tête des bambins à midi, ça n'avait pas l'air de leur plaire. Et en gentil papa attentionné, il avait décidé de leur faire plaisir.

Oui, mais avec quoi ?

Hum… S'il réfléchissait bien…

…

Poussant un soupir soulagé et légèrement fatigué, Kushina inséra la clé de sa maison dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et entra silencieusement. Échangeant un sourire complice avec leur amie de toujours, elles se déchaussèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite au seuil de la pièce, les yeux écarquillés. Puis brillants pour Mikoto.

Devant elles, assis à même le sol, Sasuke, armée de ses 6 dents, engloutissait comme il pouvait une tomate bien rouge et juteuse, jus qui d'ailleurs s'étalait sur ses joues et ses doigts et dont une grande partie avait atterri sur son bavoir, et Minato servait des ramen à son fils en prenant soin de bien les refroidir avant.

Kushina cru distinguer un « Kawaiiii~ » parvenant de la brune l'accompagnant. Elle ressentait même les ondes complètement extatiques de son amie.

Discernant du bruit, Minato suspendit son geste à une dizaine de centimètres de la bouche quémandeuse, dirigeant son regard vers les nouvelles arrivantes. Sasuke en fit de même et étala un magnifique sourire destiné à sa mère, ravi de la revoir.

- Kyaaa~ ! Mon fils est trop mignon pour mon bien ! s'extasia la maman en sortant un appareil photo.

Elle paparazzia quelques instants, instants où le jeune Naruto en profita pour s'avancer maladroitement vers ses ramen pour les manger, puis attrapa son fils.

- Qui c'est qu'on va nettoyer, hein ? Qui c'est qu'on va nettoyer ? répéta-t-elle la brune, complètement gaga de son fils. Mais c'est Sasu-chan ! sourit-elle en glissant un index sur la joue ronde du petit corbeau qui rigola au manège de sa mère.

Alors que la brune se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, l'atmosphère se tendit subitement.

- Minato-chéri, appela Kushina d'une voix doucereuse qui fit frémir son mari.

- Oui ? répondit-il d'une petite voix, une goutte de sueur roulant le long de sa tempe.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de donner des ramen à Naruto ? s'approcha-t-elle dangereusement

- Euh… Eh bien, je… euh… commença-t-il transpirant. Il pouvait presque voir les cheveux de sa femme s'élever sous la fureur.

Un tiraillement sur sa robe détourna l'attention de Kushina de son mari qui soupira de soulagement.

- Mama, Mama.

- Oui mon poussin ?

- Mama, ramen !

* * *

Ah Naruto et ses ramen ! Une grande histoire d'amour ! XD

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que je vous verrais vendredi prochain !

Bon week-end (après cette rentrée si éprouvante) et bonne semaine !

hiyana


	7. Doudous ?

**Auteur:** hiyana

**Genre:** euh… Family ?

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** aucun, ils sont bien trop jeunes. (m'enfin, on peut toujours voir du SasuNaru ou NaruSasu ;))

**Disclamer:** Pourquoi nous forcer à chaque fois à la dire ? Non… ils ne sont pas à moi *pleure*

**Note** **:** Ahem... Comment m'excuser...? ^^" Oui, j'ai encore oublié de publier... Je sais, je sais, honte à moi... Mais, mais... J'y ai pensé vendredi et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai oublié et après Samedi j'ai eu une journée très chargé, je suis rentré chez moi à 19h et mon lit m'a accueilli directement les bras grands ouverts... Et on est déjà dimanche... Bon, sans plus de blablatage !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Doudous ! (6)**

Ah ! Les joies du magasinage !

Mikoto et Kushina, poussette en main, déambulaient des les rayons, s'exaltant des petites tenues d'hiver pour bébé et bambin. Elles attrapaient une petite salopette par ici, un petit bonnet par là, et même quelques robes, s'imaginant leur fils dedans, en poussant des soupirs amusés et attendris.

C'est pourtant sans aucun achat qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Elles avaient un mari, il fallait bien qu'il serve à quelque chose !

Cependant, à peine l'avaient-elles franchie, que les barrières antivol se mirent à sonner. Interloquées, elles reculèrent, à la recherche de ce qui avait pu les faire passer pour des voleuses. Un homme chargé de la sécurité se dirigea vers elles et passa un détecteur tout le long de leur corps. Pourtant rien.

Sous le regard du vigile, elles réessayèrent d'outrepasser la porte du magasin –sait-on jamais, ça se trouve ce n'était pas elles !- mais la même scène se reproduisit.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa alors de la poussette Uchiwa, attirant la brune. Repoussant la capote qui protégeait son « petit corbeau d'amour », elle eut la surprise de le découvrir une peluche de chat noir aux yeux rouges entre les mains. Elle se souvenait s'être arrêtée au rayon peluche en effet.

- Non, Sasuke, dit-elle en reprenant la peluche. Il ne faut rien prendre sans demander la permission à Maman avant ! Le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

Un gloussement dans la poussette voisine attira son regard. Cette fois-ci, c'était un renard rouge-orangé que tenait entre ses mains potelées le petit Uzumaki.

- Toi non plus Naruto, ajouta-t-elle en la récupérant aussi.

Quelque peu gênée, elle tendit les peluches à l'homme, qui la remercia. Il commença à se retourner dans le but de remettre ces objets à leur place mais un pleur l'arrêta.

De grosses larmes coulaient à présent sur les petites joues déjà bronzées du blondinet. « K'uby » geignait-il difficilement. En jetant un regard sur la poussette noire, Kushina remarqua que, bien qu'il reste silencieux, le petit frère de son filleul semblait sur le point de verser quelques larmes discrètes.

Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, elle reprit les peluches des mains de l'homme, sous le regard surpris de sa meilleure amie, s'excusa pour le dérangement et se dirigea vers les caisses, à son plus grand bonheur, désertes.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, redonna les peluches respectives aux deux bambins et franchit la porte de la sortie, satisfaite et chantonnant, sous le regard amusé de Mikoto.

* * *

Voilà, déjà à la septième publication ! Ah ça passe vite !

En espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions ! Que ça soit "trop mignooon" ou "ouais bof... c'est moins bien que le chapitre d'avant", je suis toute ouïe !

hiyana


	8. Réconciliation

**Auteur:** hiyana

**Genre:** euh… Family ?

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** aucun, ils sont bien trop jeunes. (m'enfin, on peut toujours voir du SasuNaru ou NaruSasu ;))

**Disclamer:** Pourquoi nous forcer à chaque fois à la dire ? Non… ils ne sont pas à moi *pleure*

J'y ai penséééé ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai pensé à publier ! Ah je me sens plus, là ! XD Voici le deuxième texte que j'ai écrit ! Je l'aime beaucoup ! Alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Bonne Lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Réconciliation (2)**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Sasuke et Naruto se boudaient. Le sujet de leur dispute ? Une banale affaire de gâteaux. Mais ceci n'est pas le but de cette histoire.

Le salon habituellement emplit de rire et de cris de bambins était anormalement silencieux. Les deux pères respectifs lançaient un regard inquiet et nerveux à leurs fils. Si leurs femmes découvraient que leurs fils s'étaient disputés, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient faire grand-chose au vu du caractère plus que têtu des deux concernés. Alors ils les observaient priant silencieusement pour une réconciliation miracle.

Qui n'arrivait pas.

Puis pour une raison inconnu, Naruto se leva, engageant une marche encore maladroite vers son père.

Malheureusement, il rata un pas et s'étala. Son regard surpris fixa quelques instants droit devant lui avant de se remplir d'eau.

La père du petit blond entama un mouvement dans le but de rejoindre son fils mais se vit retenu par son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Fugaku ?

- Attend, et regarde, lui ordonna énigmatiquement le second père, son regard dirigé vers leurs fils.

En effet, lorsque Naruto avait chuté, Sasuke s'était violemment retourné, son regard braqué sur le petit blond. Il cligna des yeux avant de se lever brusquement et de se diriger aussi vite que ses petites jambes le pouvaient vers le plus jeune.

Il releva aussi prudemment qu'il le put le petit en pleure et le serra maladroitement contre lui, positionnant sa tête sur son épaule, essayant de reproduire la position que prenait sa mère lorsqu'elle le consolait.

- Là, là, dit-il en tapotant grossièrement de ses deux mains le dos du blondinet en pleure. Nato a bobo ?

- Oui… geignit le dit Nato.

- Où ? se recula le brunet.

- Là, Suke ! montra le blondinet en plaquant sa main droite sur son menton.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis se pencha et planta un gros poutou sur la partie « blessée ».

- Moins mal maintenant ?

- Oui ! Merci Suke ! dit le petit en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire plein de quenottes.

- Nato est mon ami encore ?

- Oui, ton ami encore !

Dans un coin du salon, on put distinguer deux soupirs soulagés.

* * *

J'ai remarqué que je finis souvent (si ce n'est toujours ?) sur une image des parents... C'est gênant ?

Sinon, sinon, cette ficlet est l'avant dernière ! Et oui, c'est déjà la fin ! Enfin, si j'ai le temps, j'en écrirais une dernière mais c'est archi pas sûr ! Oui, dommage.

Blabla inutile : Hey ! Cette semaine il y a eu un nouveau dans ma classe ! C'est trop ouf ! Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est trop ouf ? Mais parce que c'est ma troisième année avec la même classe et qu'en plus C'EST UN GARÇON ! Ce qui monte à 5 (ou 4.5 selon le point de vue de personnes dans ma classe) le nombre de garçons ! Quand il est entré en plein cours, tout le monde a rigolé après son "Bonjour, je m'appelle Paul ! Je suis nouveau dans cette classe !"

Voilà, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de vous le dire... oui c'est inutile.

En espérant que ce texte vous à plus !

A la semaine prochaine !

hiyana

PS : Ne lésinez pas sur vos impressions, ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent !


	9. Jalousie et possessivité

**Auteur:** hiyana

**Genre:** euh… Family ?

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** aucun, ils sont bien trop jeunes. (m'enfin, on peut toujours voir du SasuNaru ou NaruSasu ;))

**Disclamer:** Pourquoi nous forcer à chaque fois à la dire ? Non… ils ne sont pas à moi *pleure*

**Note :** Cette ficlet est inspirée de la review de Vicky-x3 pour Dialogue interne. Merci ! Ainsi que Watachan ! Merci pour la petite Shion !

* * *

Hey guys ! Désolé pour le retard de publication (ai-je entendu un "encore ?!" ?) mais j'ai eu une semaine très éprouvante qui m'a rendu complètement malade vendredi... imaginez j'ai travaillé jusqu'à 1h30 du matin, me suis levée à 6h45 et en faite je me suis recouchée net, j'étais trop mal... Alala voilà ce que ça fait de ne pas s'avancer dans ses devoirs et d'avoir de gentils camarades malades dans sa classe... Bref ! Vous vous en foutez de ma vie c'est ça ? Ok, ok...

Alors sans plus attendre, voici la dernière ficlet ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos gentils reviews ! Merci beaucoup lu et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser vos impressions, ça m'a fait très plaisir, vous ne savez pas quel point ! Encore MERCI A TOUS !

* * *

**Jalousie et possessivité (7)**

La chaleur de l'été dans toute sa splendeur, sans pour autant être écrasante. Occasion rêvée pour aller au parc, se disaient Fugaku et Minato.

C'est ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke, qui venait de fêter ses trois ans, se retrouvèrent dans le parc du quartier, parmi les autres enfants.

Se dirigeant vers un banc inoccupé, les deux papas poussèrent leurs enfants à aller jouer. D'un naturel réservé, Sasuke fixa un instant son père puis se retourna et mira longtemps l'étendue de jeux.

Minato de son côté s'assurait que les lacets de son fils soient bien attachés. Il était déjà maladroit, pas la peine de rajouter des risques. Souriant à son fils, il l'autorisa à aller jouer. Attrapant la main de Sasuke, il courut vers le toboggan.

Une heure puis deux passèrent ainsi calmement, le blondinet arborant un grand sourire et Sasuke un sourire discret mais franc. Extraverti, Naruto se lia rapidement d'amitié avec d'autres enfants de son âge, dont un certain Kiba, une Hinata accompagné de son cousin d'un an leur ainé : Neji.

L'heure avançait et une autre vague d'enfant arriva, notamment une certaine petite Shion. De ses yeux violet pâle, elle fixait le petit Uzumaki et semblait le suivre comme son ombre, surtout lorsque Sasuke n'était pas à côté. Puis, lorsque Sasuke fut en train de parler avec Neji, elle tira sur le t-shirt de Naruto et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler un peu à l'écart. Bien sûr celui-ci accepta et ils se posèrent dans un coin du parc

Sasuke, qui avait fini sa discussion, se retourna à la recherche de son meilleur ami et le repéra à l'autre bout du parc. En s'approchant il entendit un bout de la conversation entre Naruto et la serpillère bionique, comme il l'appelait. Il ne l'aimait _pas du tout_ ! Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de s'approprier Naruto et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

- Tu veux jouer à faire les grands ?*

- Euh… Je veux bien mais comment on fait ?

- T'inquiètes, ferme les yeux et laisse faire Shion.

- D'accord, s'exécuta-t-il.

A ce moment, Sasuke vit avec horreur Shion approcher son visage vers celui de Naruto. QUOI ?! Elle voulait faire un bisou sur la joue de Naruto ?! Mais elle était pas bien !

Mu par une force et surtout une vitesse jusque-là inconnue, il se jeta sur elle, l'éloignant brusquement de son objectif. Elle tomba sur les fesses, les yeux grands ouverts, complètement éberluée.

- Nan mais ça va pas ?! hurla le petit brun.

La petite blonde cligna des yeux puis ceux-ci se remplirent d'eau et elle hurla. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, dont les parents des trois enfants, qui les surveillaient du coin de l'œil. La mère de la petite accourut.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?

- Il m'a poussé, Maman ! pleura Shion.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça, jeune homme ? lança froidement la réplique de Shion en plus vieille en empoignant violemment le bras du petit brun, qui grimaça.

C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent les parents des deux garçons.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? apostropha Minato.

- Votre enfant a blessé ma fille sans aucune raison, accusa-t-elle en pointant son index sur le torse de Fugaku.

- Déjà je ne vous ai rien fait, donc vous êtes priée d'éviter de me pointer du doigt comme ça, commença Fugaku d'une voix glaciale. Ensuite, on ne fait aucune conclusion hâtive. Sasuke, dit-il plus doucement, que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle a voulu me voler Naruto, Papa ! Je l'ai vu ! Tout l'après-midi elle était collée à lui. En plus, elle a essayé de lui faire un bisou !

- Mais c'était pour qu'il devienne mon amoureux, c'est tout ! se défendit la petite fille, en reniflant.

- Quoiii ?! s'horrifia le brun, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus.

- Nan mais t'es pas bien ! Il est moi ! C'est mon Naruto ! Viens, Nato, on s'en va ! se retourna-t-il en attrapant le bras de celui-ci, ce dernier complètement perdu. Minato les suivit rapidement.

- Bien, vous connaissez à présent la situation. Veuillez excuser mon fils, mais vous avez intérêt à ne plus le toucher ! Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu comment vous l'avez attrapé ! renifla le patriarche Uchiwa avant de se retourner également, le menton bien haut.

Sur le chemin du retour le petit Uchiwa tenait fermement et jalousement la main de son ami de toujours, envoyant des regards noirs à toute personne osant poser les yeux sur _son_ Nato.

* * *

Une petite review pour la route ? Et puis pour savoir quelle ficlet a été votre préférée ?

J'espère vous revoir sur une autre des mes (très très) futurs publications !

Gros bisous !

hiyana


End file.
